digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Digimon Xtreme:File 01
Digimon Xtreme File 01: My Partner... ***** jungle-style environment...A turquoise-skinned dino-monster emerged, running from a larger shadowed creature. The dino eventally ended up at a cliff face with where to go, & turned to face his opponent...A Dark Tyrannomon. Dino: Crystal Flame! dino spewed shard-like flames at Dark Tyrannomon, but the monster was unaffected. The dino ran at Dark Tyrannomon with claws ready, only to be knocked down hard. It would seemed to the end, but... ?????: Petal Rush! ?????: Steaming Mist! came out of no where, blinding the DarkTyrannomon as a figure grabs the dino & gets him out of harm's way via the mist. ????: Sonic Howler! ????: Buzz Spark! {Two attacks hit the monster, knocking if off the cliff. It's bellows were heard as it fell into the darkness below. The dino regain conscious & turned to face his saviors, four shadowed creatures. The scene fades...and opens up to a building in Tokyo, Japan. Closing in to a window with a boy eating his breakfest.] Boy{Thought}: New school, new apartment..... Mrs. Morikawa: Finish your breakfast! You're going to be late for school, Taisuke! Taisuke: Thanks for meal. It was delicious. Mrs. Morikawa: I'm sorry I can't go with you to school. I have to write this article before deadline, it's due by ten this morning. Taisuke: It's okay. I'll walk. Seeya later. ** MY PARTNER... ** the elevator, Taisuke meet up with two guys on their way down. Taisuke: How's it going? Cool guy: It's cool. Smart guy: You're new, right? Taisuke: Yeah, I just arrived. My name is Taisuke Morikawa. Me & my folks just moved in. I'm in 5th grade. Nice to meet you. Shigeru: I'm Shigeru Hidami. I'm in 4th grade. That's Hiroki Jinrai, he's in 5th grade too. Don't mind him much, he thinks he's some famous movie star. Hiroki{smirking}: Sorry, I don't do autographs. Shigeru: Why don't you walk to school with us? It takes approximately 12.3 minutes! Taisuke: Thanks. soon arrive to the elementary school. Random kid: Hey Shigeru, could you come over after school & fix my mom's computer again? Shigeru: Sure. Hiroki: But only if your mom makes those brownies I love. Shigeru: Hiroki... Hiroki: What? Genius can't work on under stomachs! bell rings Hiroki: Oh the bell! See ya! Shigeru: We can meet again at lunch. two go their separate ways. Taisuke goes as well. But a figure watched him go. Meawhile, in a shadowed enviroment...With black obelisks and strange DigiEggs. A voice was heard. ????: So...The fifth has come... oblisks radiated evilly & one of the strange DigiEggs started glowing erriely. It floated into the air... ????: Go...Destory this fifth Chosen One & any that stand in your way.... egg flies away. At the classroom... Hiroki: What luck! Heh heh. You're in my class again, cuties. Girl: I wouldn't call that luck. & the other girls chuckled, with Hiroki discouraged Teacher: Glad to see you all here. I'd like you to all welcome a new student. Mr. Taisuke Morikawa. ended the classroom, everyone had their eyes on the boy, who felt a bit uneasy. Taisuke: Nice to meet you. I'm Taisuke. Teacher: You can take a seat next to Ms. Akinawa & Mr. Kaminari. Kaori: It's a pleasure to meet you. blushed, Hiroki was a bit jealous. During the next two hours, teacher gave his students their first assignment. The bell rang & it was time for lunch. Teacher: That's it for now class. It's time for lunch, so see you after lunch. Teacher: Ms. Akinawa, could you be a dear & escort Mr. Morikawa to the lunch room? Taisuke: It's okay, I think I can find it- Kaori: Don't be silly. - AFTERNOON - CAFETERIA Taisuke: Um, Kaori was it? Thanks for showing me the way to the cafeteria, and I think I can handle it from here. Kaori: Okay. Be careful though we can have some pretty scary stuff for lunch. smiled and got in line. Taisuke got in line too, & just inched on up. He grabbed his tray and told the cooks what he wanted and stuff. While finishing a seat in vain, he turned to the right & there were Shigeru & Hiroki. Hiroki motioned Taisuke to join them. Taisuke: Umm...thanks. Hiroki: No biggie. Since you're new and all, you can sit with us. Taisuke eats with his new friends were eating, Hiroki couldn't stop talking about cute girls. Shirgeru: So, how you like here? Taisuke: It's really cool here. Especially that cute girl. Hiroki: That's Kaori. One bit of advice, she's my girl. Shigeru: I don't think she ever said that. Hiroki: Dude! the two argue, Taisuke noticed someone walking passed him. It was the same guy who watched him earlier Taisuke: Who's that guy? Hiroki: That's Ryu Tsukikage, he's in the 6th grade. He keeps to himself alot, so it's hard to know what he's thinking. Taisuke: Ryu... went outside, resting his back on a tree. A ring was soon heard & Ryu took out a strange item. Ryu: Ryu here... ????: We found him... Ryu: The fifth Chosen one...Hold him until we find the fifth Tamer... puts the item back in his pocket & heads back inside as classes resume. Later, at the end of school, Taisuke was looking for Hiroki & Shigeru. He found the two, whispering to each other. Taisuke: Shigeru! Hiroki! Hiroki: Sorry, but we got a important thing to do. Seeya tommorow! when out, only to the kid from earlier. Kid: You're Shigeru's friend, right? Taisuke: I guess... Kid: Do you know where is he? He was suppose to come to my place. the school, the two boys run down the hall before they are stopped by Kaori. Kaori: Hey you guys! 'Lonewolf' sent this urgent message. Shigeru: I know! We got it too. Hiroki: Well, let's head to the Computer lab. Kaori three head out, unaware they were being spied on. Taisuke: Lonewolf? the computer lab, Hiroki, Kaori, & Shigeru meet up with 'lone wolf'...None other but Ryu. Shigeru took to a computer, taking a disk out. Ryu: I just receieved info that the fifth Chosen one has been found, so the fifth Tamer's time isn't far away. Shigeru: DigiPort.EXE load-up...Achieved. Starting program. flash of light flies out of the computer, & races out the door as Taisuke was about to open the door. He got knocked down as result. Gang: Huh? Wha... Hiroki: Taisuke? woke up & but when he opened his hand & found a strange item. It was red & blue with gold detailing. Taisuke: Woah! What's this? Shigeru: You got the Digivice... Ryu: So you're the fifth... Taisuke: Digivice? Fifth? Okay....What's going on? Hiroki: Taisuke, can you keep a secret? ****** *BREAK* ****** Taisuke: The Digital World? What's that? Shigeru It's an artificial, digital world. We don't know why it exists, but one thing we do know is that there is something wrong with it. Taisuke: Okay...If this is so sort of game you play on new kids- Ryu: This is not a game! If you have a Digivice, then there must be a reason and you should take it seriously. Like or not, you've just been drafted... takes out the item he had used before. It's a D-Cyber, but it's silvery & blue. The others follow by example Kaori: We were all drafted like you. was Pink & white. Hiroki: We're all kinda new at this. But it's SO awesome! was Green & Marine & Shigeru's yellow & golden-brown. Ryu: These Digivices are the only way we can communicate with them? Taisuke: Who? Shigeru: I think you need to see to understand...Opening Digiport.EXE. Icon popped up. It was like a window to a grassland. The face of a silvery-bluish white dog appeared on screen. It had yellow-tint eyes, fangs, & red-violet hair that goes down her back of her ghost-like body. Dog: Master Ryu! Taisuke: What's that?! Shigeru: That, Taisuke, is a Digimon. Taisuke: Digimon? Hiroki: Yeah! They're cool Analyzer Ryu: Honshumon's a Beast-type & very loyal. Attack, Sonic Howler. more faces pop up from behind the dog-thing. A doll-like fighter wearing a kimono, a beetle-like creature, & a Tanuki clad in kettle-style armor. Doll: Kaori! I'm so glad to see you! Analyzer Kaori: Jumaemon's a Sprite Digimon. But just because she looks cute doesn't mean she can't fight back. Attack, Petal Rush. Beetle: Hiroki. It's a pleasure to see you again. Analyzer Hiroki: Woggrumon's a Insect Digimon. Attack, Buzz-Spark {The Tanuki was pounding his paws on his stomach like a drum.} Tankui: I'm ready for anything, Shigeru. Analyzer Shigeru: Bunbukumon's a Mammal Digimon. Attack, Rock Buster was a bit astonished Taisuke: Are there more then just them? Kaori: Yeah, tons of them. But, there are alot that are nice & so cute! Ryu: They are also those that are taking adventage of the crisis of the Digital World. They might be behind the chaos itself. Honshumon, is He with you? Honshumon: Of course, Master Ryu. noise was heard in the background. Ryu: Rookie. You're about to meet your Digimon partner. on the screen was the dino from before, but he was a bit annoyed with being pushed to the vieweing screen. Dino: So you this the partner I heard about? Taisuke: Partners? Dino: Name's Ginomon, but I think I can manage saving the world without you. Analyzer Narrator: Ginomon is a dinosaur Digimon of unknown origin. Attack, Crystal Flame. Taisuke: What's wtong with me? Ginomon: Nothing personal. I just like to work alone. I even had a DarkTyrannomon on the ropes until these jokers came along. Bunukumon: That's how we remember it. Ginomon: Who asked you!? Ryu: Honshumon, talk some sense into this chuckle head. But if he still acts this way, walk all over him. Honshumon: Gotcha. scene changes to the Digital World, with Shigeru & the others watching from the monitor as the arguing among the Digimon. Ginomon: Partners....Only weakings needs partners.. Wogurumon: That's nuisence, we have partners too. And don't complain able them...much. Ginomon: Why do I have to have a partner anyway? I personally think you all have got the wrong guy. Honshumon: Nope, you're the one all right. That's how it works. Digimon argue a bit before they stop & looked around, sensing something's a miss. They saw the DigiEgg that was to track them. Ginomon: A DigiEgg? egg glows, causing the ground started to rumble. The Digimon saw pebbles bounce on the ground & glomping another the DigiEgg. In a few moments, in the DigiEgg's place, was a giant Digimon made of rock. It had smokestacks on its back, & a mask on it's face. Back at the real world. Taisuke: A monster!? Kaori: That's a Digimon! Analyzer: Golemon is a monstrous digimon made almost entirely of stone. His special attack, Sulfur Plume, is a blast of volcanic gas that overpowers his enemies, turning them to ash. in the Digital World. Golemon was apporaching Ginomon. Golemon: GO-LE! Woggrumon: He's after Ginomon! Honshumon: Not if I have anything to say about it! Sonic Howler! fires a a sonic waves of energy from her mouth towards Golemon, the waves slicing into the rock. The monster places his arms on the ground as the smokestacks on his back that to foam smoke, ready to perform Sulfur Plume. Golemon: Goooolllleeee! cloud of volcanic mist spews & engulfs the Digimon. When the mist fade, Ginomon was no where to be seen as the others had collapse to ground. The kids look slightly worried. Kaori: Oh no! Golemon could crush the four, Ginomon came from nowhere & rushed at Golemon. He jumped into the air & tried to punch down on Golemon with his claw fists. However, the claws did nothing as they came down on the rock-hard body of Golemon. He flipped back & landed on his feet, itching to fight. Ginomon: Show me what you got! Golemon: Gg-oo-ll-ee. charges at Golemon... Narrator: With the other Digimon out, Ginomon has to deal with the determined Golemon. Will he overcome this huge opponent or will Taisuke lose his new-found partner before he even gets to know him? Find out this & more next time on....Digimon X-Treme. TO BE CONTINUED.... ***** PREVIEW Taisuke: You're my partner, we should fight together. Ginomon: I rather work alone! Taisuke: Ginomon! Ginomon: This is my fight! Stay out of this! Honshumon: This our fight too, like it or not! Taisuke: On the next Digimon X-Treme...."DNA Digivolution! The Union of Stubborn Hearts!" Our Revolution of Evolution has just begun!